i'm tired
by Seshiia
Summary: leann..no me maten ..no me odien...envien reviews..muchos muchos! ..sean piadosos :


**I'm tired**

**Dark ...everything is dark...there is no sound .There is... NOTHING**

Voz: Donde estoy? Que pasa...donde fueron todos...

Voz2: Ellos no están aquí .Estas sola...

Voz: Sola y tu quien eres?...

Voz2: Yo? Yo soy tu...

Voz: Cómo dices...dios estoy loca que pasa...

Voz 2 : No, no estas loca...

Voz: Maldita sea donde estas...si esto es una broma creeme no es gracioso...

Voz 2: no, no es una broma...

Voz donde esta la luz...

Voz 2 luz? …Para que? A ti no te gusta la luz...

Voz: que dices acaso me conoces...Quien eres?

Voz 2: si te conozco? Yo soy tu...dime te conoces?

Voz: que demonios estas diciendo...claro que me conoz...

voz2: pues entonces dime tu...que haces aquí?

Voz: Qué? De que hablas? yo no se ...yo estaba...donde están todos...deben estar afuera verdad?

vos2: no, ellos no están más...

Voz cómo que no están más?...

Voz2 ellos te dejaron...como él lo hizo con mamá recuerdas?

Voz NO, NO RECUERDO...

Voz2: segura... si pasaste toda una semana encerrada en tu habitación...LLORANDO...

VOZ: NO...Eso es mentira...MENTIROSA ...

Voz2: y recuerdas como lo odiabas...o solo lo intentabas? Dime lo lograste...

VOZ: CALLATE MALDITA SEA CALLATE! ... Dónde esta la luz? ...quiero luz... es mucho pedir maldita sea...

**penumbra ...ahora todo esta envuelto en una suave penumbra**

apenas se distingue una figura femenina... Es Misato...+

Misato: así esta mejor...

voz2: no me has respondido lograste odiarlo...

Misato: SI...

Voz2: lograste odiarlo?

Misato: NO...No lo se...cuando me salvo...él...maldición...

voz2: luego pasarte años sin hablar cuantos fueron... recuerdas lo que pensabas?

Misato: no

voz2: recuerdas lo que sentías

Misato: no

voz2: recuerdas que pasabas horas de horas mirando esa cruz...si esa que aun traes en el cuello

Misato: no

voz2: recuerdas lo que pensabas?

Misato: no, no, MALDITA SEA NO ...

voz2 : lo que sentías,

Misato: no...

voz2: RECUERDAS?

Misato: BASTA QUIEN ERES? QUE QUIERES?PORQUE ME PREGUNTAS ESTO ADONDE QUIERES LLEGAR?

VOZ2: lo recuerdas?

Misato: si, si lo recuerdo maldita sea recuerdo todo lo que pase hasta que por fin reaccione...regrese...volví ha hablar volví a ser la de antes...yo...

Voz2: ahora tu mientes...eres MENTIROSA...

Misato: no yo no miento. No me gusta...

Voz2: olvidaba que tienes que ser une niña bueno recuerdas eso...

Misato: recordar que...

se ve a Misato pequeña en la penumbra de pronto gente mayor pasa cerca de ella se escucha: tienes que ser una niña buena...tienes que cuidar a mamá...ella solo te tiene a ti porque tu padre bueno el…debes ser una niña buena...pórtate bien...debes ser buena hija...+

Misato: BASTA BASTA cae de rodillas llorando BASTA...NO SOY BUENA ...NO SOY BUENA...

voz2: por eso aceptaste vivir con Kaji?

Misato: no

voz2: por que aceptaste vivir con Kaji?

Misato: no lo se...

voz2: por que?

Misato: él es bueno...él... me quier...él me quería...

voz2: y tu?

Misato: yo que?

voz2: y tu?

Misato: Ya basta! Cállate! Quiero salir donde están los demás ?

voz2: ya te he dicho los demás ya no están .Estas SOLA totalmente SOLA

Misato: Mentira no estoy sola y tu que eres?

Voz2 ya te he dicho yo soy tu …y ESTAS SOLA

Misato no eso es mentira...

Voz2: sola TOTALMENTE SOLA

Misato: NO NO NO

VOZ2: no qué? Estas sola y por mas que grites vas a seguir sola...no hay nadie NADIE

Misato que ya estaba en el suelo se sienta y abraza sus rodillas +

Voz2: soledad que fea palabra no te parece?

Misato :(llorando dice en susurros casi inaudibles) mentira, mentira; no estoy sola ; no, sola no ; no estoy sola no estoy sola no estoy sola...todos están afuera están afuera

voz2: que pasa no te gusta estar sola.?...

Misato: cállate

voz2 no te gusta estar sola?

**Soledad**

voz2: tienes miedo a estar sola?

Misato: ya cállate y dime donde están todos...dime como salir!

voz2: que te diga como salir...que donde están todos?... que acaso no entiendes no hay nadie no hay nada mas que esto… Estás sola

Misato: cállate cállate no mientas no me mientas esto no es gracioso quien sea que seas déjame en paz déjame tranquila

voz2: está bien como quieras...

**Silence**

Misato: tengo que encontrar la salida…no puedo ver casi nada…luz debe haber un interruptor en algún lado…

Misato empieza a buscar a tientas para ver si encontraba el interruptor de la luz pero…+

Misato: que demonios……esto esta vacío… oye tu… Donde estas….

silencio +

Misato: MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTAS!

silencio +

Misato: no hay nadie…en verdad estoy sola…no hay nada aquí…NADA ni NADIE…sola no me gusta estar sola… ODIO estar SOLA…

Necesito de alguien más…no quiero estar sola...

Misato se vuelve a sentar en el piso abrazando sus rodillas +

silencio

Misato: oye tu dónde estas….no me dejes aquí hablando sola… (Susurrando) no me gusta estar sola….me da miedo estar sola….

Voz2: te asusta la soledad….por que?

Misato ahí estas que bueno...

Voz2: por que?

Misato: no sabia donde estabas...pensé que no volverías...

Voz2: no me fui no puedo...soy tú lo recuerdas...pero responde por que?

Misato: que cosa...

Voz2: te asusta la soledad

Misato: es que no lo se...solo no me agrada...

Voz2: por eso recogiste a PEN-PEN

Misato: ay era un pobre pingüino que a NERV ya no le servia…lo iban a matar sabias eso?…como no lo iba a recoger…además…..

Voz2 Además…

Misato: además estaba solo…

Voz2 como tú…y el niño…porque…

Misato: Vamos solo quería hacerme la importante .Era el hijo del comandante después de todo…y no podía permitir que…que…

Voz2: viviera solo…

Misato: Dios es solo un niño como iba a quedarse solo…

Voz2: era eso o que querías compañía?... no querías estar sola….

Misato: si, si esta bien lo acepto: eran mis herramientas contra la soledad y Que? Acaso a alguien le importa lo que yo no haga…

No hubo respuesta

Voz2: nuca volviste a ser la misma después que lo que paso verdad?

Misato: de que hablas….

Voz2: cuando el te salvo cuando dejaste de hablar después de eso no volviste a ser la de antes…

Misato: eso no es verdad yo...yo…

Voz2: tu que….tu te escondiste baja esa mascara de alegría…

Misato: no…yo solo volví a ser la de antes…

Voz2: era una mascara…tu lo sabes bien…una mascara…

Misato : no ...tal vez si ….si ,si lo hice.

Voz 2: por que?

Misato: que pretendes que hiciera que preocupara a todo el mundo...ya bastante pasaron cuando deje de hablar no te parece…además…

Voz2: que…tenias que vengar su muerte…

Misato: era lo menos que podía hacer no…no fue un padre ejemplar pero me salvo…

Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que Misato tomo la palabra

Misato: …cuando me vas a decir como salir de aquí…?

Voz2 salir? Donde aquí no hay nada no hay sitio a donde ir…

Misato: como paso...como llegue aqui...yo..no entiendo bien que esta pasando...

Voz2:y porque no te alegraste cuando te ascendieron...no era eso lo que querias?...

misato: a que te refieres...yo

Voz2: verdad...tu lo que querias era vengar la muerte de tu padre no? por eso no te interesaba que te ascendieran o no...

Misato no ...yo no buscaba reconocimiento yo solo ...

Voz 2: segura?

Misato : en realidad yo ...yo queria que el me viera queria llamar su atencion...

Voz2: el ?

Misato : si, mi padre yo...

Voz2: entonces por eso aceptaste vivir con Kaji?

Misato: Yo..yo no lo se...yo queria llamar la atencion de los hombres...asi el tambien me notaría

voz 2: e hiciste todo eso solo para que un muerto te viera?

Misato: que dices yo..pues si ..que ilogico no?

voz 2: y ahora que vas ha hacer?

Misato : no se

Voz 2 :no sabes?

MISATO no se ...ya nada importa no dices que estoy sola que no hay nada mas que esto...

Misato se recuesta en el suelo…

Misato; estoy cansada…ya no quiero seguir aquí….ni aquí ni en ninguna parte ya no puedo seguir….Desearía que todo terminara. Ya no puedo más… Estoy sola todos me dejaron…se alejaron de mi. El porque no lo se…. Nunca lo sabré…..pero eso ya no importa…ya no importa…ya no me importa mas nada…quiero que esto acabe estoy cansada...

Misato cierra los ojos lentamente otra vez esta a oscuras pero ahora esta tranquila

Kaji: Misato estas aquí….?

La ve recostada en al suelo se acerca a ella estira un brazo para acortar la distancia entre ellos la toma de la mano….

Kaji: OH DIOS MIOS NO Misato…MISATO REACCIONA…Misato…

Le toma el pulso…es débil pero aun esta viva…aun hay esperanzas

Kaji: alguien ayúdeme!... Misato resiste yo estoy aquí…Misato POR FAVOR RESISTE…

Misato sonríe, entreabre los ojos y con esfuerzo levanta una mano para acariciar el rostro de aquel que la encontró…

Misato: ahora ya nada más importa…y esta bien para mi esta bien…

Kaji: no Misato no cierres los ojos sigue hablando MISATO…NO POR FAVOR NO…dime algo NO MISATO...

**Dark ...everything is dark...there is no sound .There is... NOTHING**


End file.
